Episode 34(It's Raining,It's Pouring)
Plot Deema and Oona meets a weather reporter, and soon the guppies are forecasting a rainy day. Pop Song: "Rainbow Connection" Shop: Weather Deema's Painting Store Lunch Joke: Thunder-roni And Chesse Storybook: "the weather problem Storybook Characters: Oona, Gil, Nonny, Dance Song: "The Rain Dance" Field Trip: The Weather Station Main Character: Deema,Oona Story Molly: "Hi! It's me, Molly! And it's time for...--" Gil: (opens an umbrella) "Open umbrella!" (closes the umbrella) "Closed umbrella!" Molly: "Nice umbrella, Gil! It's time for--" Gil: (tries to close umbrella) "Ugh...I can't...close it...!" The umbrella closes with Gil stuck inside. Gil: "Help me..." Molly help gil and say gil are you okay. Gil: "Yes. Molly: (giggles) "It's time for 'Bubble Guppies!'" After the theme song, Deema swims by. Deema: (to us) "Hello there!" Oona: "Hey." Then, they hears voices. They swims toward them and sees a weather reporter with her cameraman. Deema: "Hello!" Oona: "What's up ma'am." Weather Reporter: "Hey, Girls!" Deema: "What are you doing?" Weather Reporter: "Well, I'm a weather reporter, so I'm reporting the weather!" Oona: "Wow! Uh, what's does 'weather' mean?" Nonny: "Whether it's sunny, cloudy, windy, hot, or rainy outside!" Deema: "Really? That sounds cool! Well, I gotta go to school now! Bye, weather reporter!" Weather Reporter: "Bye, Girls!" Deema (to the viewers): "Come on!" Deema and Oona swims off to school. Meanwhile, Molly and the others greet the viewers as they enter the classroom. Molly: "Hi!" Gil: "Hello!" Goby: "Hi!" (Bubble Puppy barks) Molly, Gil, Goby, Nonny: "Good morning, Mr. Grouper!" Mr. Grouper: "Well, good morning, everyone!" Deema: "Guess what,everyone? I met a weather reporter!" Mr Grouper: "Oh really? That must've sound pretty exciting! What did she predict the weather will be?" Gil (baffled): "Predict? What does that mean?" Nonny: "Predict means to tell what's gonna happen later on." Mr Grouper: "That's right. Weather people predict on the weather, and weather reporters report their prediction." Gil: "What are some kids of weather,Mr Grouper?" Mr Grouper: "Let's think about the different kids of weather."(backround turns blue)"When it's bright and warm outside, the weather is..."(silent for answer) Gil: "Sunny." Mr Grouper: "Correct. When there's barely any sun...and it's chilly out,the weather might be..."(silent for answer again) Molly: "Cloudy...or windy." Mr Grouper: "Yes. When it's wet and sometimes gray and dark outside,the weather might be..."(silent for answer once again) Nonny: "Rainy." Mr Grouper: "Right. And,after it rains,you could see a rainbow in the sky.) Deema: "Rainbows are beautiful!" Mr Grouper: "Let's sing about it." (Song: Rainbow Connection") (A tan yellow scene slides down.Oona comes by.) Oona: "I want something that looks sunny. Come with me." (She comes to a desk,and Deema pops up.) Deema: "Hello! What can I help you?" Oona: "Hello! I want to see something that looks sunny,please" Deema: "Well,you've certainly come to the right place." (The desk turns into a shop with an empty painting behind Deema.) Deema: "So,you want something to look sunny? Well,I'll paint it."(hums while painting a rainy scene on the paper)"Here we go!" (Oona sees the picture and doesn't look pleased.) Oona (to viewers):"Does that look like a sunny scene to you?" Little Fish: "No!" Oona: "Nope. It's raining in that picture. I want something to look sunny." Deema: "You want sunny,eh? My mistake. I'll try again."(hums while creating a snowy scene on the paper)"That should do it." Oona (to viewers): "Does that look right to you?" Little Fish: "No!" Oona: "No. It's snowy in that picture. I want something that looks sunny,please." Deema: "So,you do. My mistake,again. I'll try once again."(hums while creating a sunny scene on the paper)"How about now?" Oona (to viewers): "Is that right?" Little Fish: "Yes!" Oona: "Yes! This is the painting I wanted." Deema (handing her the sunny painting): "Here you go! Hoped you like it!" Oona: "Thank you!"(leaves the shop) Deema (as Oona left): "Your welcome!" Mr Grouper (coming into the shop): "Excuse me,Godess of Weather. What time is it?" Deema: "It's time for lunch!" (Gil,Oona,Nonny,and Mr Grouper sing the lunchtime song. The three guppies sit in their seats a bubble pops and the background changes into a bright sky.) Gil: "Hey Oona,what did you get for lunch?" Oona: "I got cheese pizza." Gil: "I've got a french bread pizza" Oona: "What about you,Nonny?" Nonny: "I've got......thunder-roni and cheese?" (They laughed as we cut to the ocean scene.) Molly: "There's many kinds of weather to know about." Gil (in a cloud costume): "Hello,hello!" Molly: "Gil,what are you doing?" Gil: "I'm a cloud!" Little Fish: "A cloud!" Many Little Fish: "Cloud! Cloud! Cloud!" Gil: "Oh,boy!"(zooms off,screaming)"Ahhhhhh!" He raced away from the Little Fish,who are all chanting "cloud!". Molly giggles as Goby comes by. Goby: "Molly,Weather reporter Deema is predicting on the weather for today." Molly (to viewers): "Come on!" (The two guppies go to sit down in green chairs,along with the others. Deema comes by out of the little stage.) Deema (clearing her throat): "Hello! This is weather reporter Deema! For today's weather,we have a little bit of sun...and a chance of rain." Mr Grouper: "And it sounds like her prediction may be correct." Goby: "Huh?" Oona: "It is?" Mr Grouper: "Let's take a look outside,everyone." He leads the kids to the window. They all saw that the sky is slightly gray. Gil: "The sky's full of gray clouds. That means it's going to rain soon." Molly: "Are we ever going outside?" Mr Grouper: "Well,it's not raining yet,but we could try..." Oona: "Deema,your weather prediction may be correct." Deema: "Oh,really?" Gil: "You should be a weather reporter." All: "Yeah!" Mr Grouper: "Okay,line up,everyone. It's time to go outside!" (All sang the Outside song. We cut to Gil,Nonny,and Oona.) Oona: "I'm Cloudy." Gil: "I'm Sunny." Nonny: "And I'm Windy." Goby: "Once upon a time..."(the playground turns into a sky)"There's a young cloud named Cloudy. She loved to look down at the people below her." Oona (inhales,then exhales): "It feels great to be in a clear,clean sky." Goby: "But that's about to change,because Cloudy had flown to an area where the sky didn't look so clean. Down below,she sees cars passing by. Their engines lets out black smoke. Cloudy comes to something unusual. She noticed a sick flower in the smoke. She was not moving,she's just floating there,not well." Oona: "Excuse me,but is something wrong?" Flower: (cough,cough,cough): "It's...it's..."(cough)"It's not so clean over here..."(cough)"See those cars? They're letting out black smoke,and that is making me--"(cough)"Sick!"(cough) Oona: "Don't you worry,Sick Cloud. I'll get my friends." Goby: "Cloudy called her friends Sunny,Rainy,and Windy to come. They had arrived just in time." Gil: "What happened here?" Nonny (holding his nose): "Oh yuck! It's not so clean over here,is it?!" Gil: "It's those cars. Their black smoke is making that cloud sick." Oona: "Right. What should we do?" Goby: "Sunny,Rainy,and Windy all want to make the sick cloud better. First,Rainy gives the sick cloud a nice rainy and gentle shower. It washes off the green from her." Flower: "Oh yeah! Not green anymore!" Goby: "Next,Sunny shines down at the cloud,giving her a nice fluffy appearance." Flower: "Yeah! Nice and fluffy!" Molly: "Last,Windy gives the cloud a gust of wind,and the cloud is moving again." Flower: "Yeah! I can bloom again!" Oona: "That was great teamwork,guys." Goby: "Cloudy looked down at the cars. She's concerned that other flowers would get sick. She had an idea. Sunny, Rainy, and Windy decided to make it rain,shine,and windy all over the world. And they all lived happily ever after..." (The sky turns back into the playground.)